


Behind Baby's Bakery

by Nywe



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Alley Sex, Baby is Tsundere, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Drugging, Intersex, Intoxication, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Attempted Noncon, Mpreg, NSFW, Saiyans are intersex, Smut, There May Be Violence Later Who Knows, Tuffle have Pouches, Vaginal Sex, canon-divergent, face fucking, kind of dubcon but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nywe/pseuds/Nywe
Summary: Gohan's ki felt like it was all over the city all day -- then it started doing something weird, fluctuating up and then way, way down... like, down enough that he almost left to go find him several times. But before he could, Gohan's ki was back up. And again, fluctuating. It moved fast, it stopped. Moved slow, stopped. There was no pattern. It made no sense. But Gohan's a big boy, he can take care of himself... Probably.Now, later into the night, Gohan's ki is close, fluctuating, but mostly on the low side, with some random, momentary spikes. He can't take it anymore. He's going to go find him and figure out what the hell he's doing... right after he takes the garbage out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh... dreams are terrible influences (especially when they only kind of make sense). But in this case! My friends influencing my terrible influence dreams only made it... evolve.  
> Blah blah blah, excuse to write Baby x Gohan because it kind of just happened during RP and dream time, blah blah blah, you can be smart and naive at the same time. Uhhh...  
> Oh right, heavily based on headcanons such as: Baby owns a Bakery after being revived, Baby also has a half Saiyan daughter, He also adopted the Universe 6 Tuffles, Kamin and Orin. All of which are my friend's ideas!
> 
> If you don't think it's your cup of tea, or read it, and end up not liking it, that's okay, you can forget it exists. However, reviews and comments are a bonus in my book <3
> 
> A gift for my friend :D [pls forgive fr lame name]

Baby, the King of Tuffles... had been bothered all damn day.

Sure, Baby had been at the bakery during business hours -- which, he really hated doing, but there were special orders, a lot of them... He wondered if that loud, rich idiot was behind the special orders.

His bakery wasn't the problem.

Oh no... it was a very particular Saiyan... that he couldn't really bring himself to actually kill or really harm. Him and his stupid, cute smile that made him want to show off (unfortunately, in an often chaotic way that made the damn Saiyan sad. He just couldn't win.) This particular Saiyan was the son of someone he... totally still wants to kill. Probably. Maybe. Damn that family -- oh what does it matter? That's not important right now.

What's important right now is the fact that Son Gohan's ki is all over the place. Not just location, but its intensity. It'd been moving all over the city. High, low... somewhere in the middle. It'd been spiking dangerously high, and dropping almost to stone cold dead. Twice, he almost darted out there mid... whatever he'd been doing at the time. Once while serving a customer... he thinks the other he was either on break or come off of his break. Twice, however, Gohan's ki had blinked out entirely. But then it'd come back, erratic, but very much alive. It was almost closing time, then he could go find him and ask him politely, 'what the actual fuck'... What? That was as polite as he was getting, thanks.

Baby's bagging up the garbage to take it out back, struggling to keep his breathing under control (and questioning himself why he's having trouble; Saiyans were like cockroaches, he'd told Gohan as much, like three times). He pauses in the middle of tying off the bag he was holding, after having replaced a bag and the lid. Gohan was close now... really close, almost like he was ontop of him... with him closer, it almost felt like Gohan's energy wasn't just erratic, but like it was buzzing, and struggling... it was _off_. It was Gohan, but it wasn't.

Baby finds that very... weird.

Then Gohan's ki plummets again, and Baby decides 'fuck it'. He picks up the tied off garbage bag, yanks off his apron to leave it inside near the backdoor for now, and makes his way outside, not even flinching as the door slams shut behind him, first against the wall, then when it closed (albeit lighter) -- feeling like he'd come closer as he tossed the bag in the dumpster and closed it. He could leave closing up to someone else. Right now, he had to make sure the brat wasn't dead or something. He takes a step in one direction, and feels like he's farther away, so he promptly turns on his heel to go the other way, just as Gohan's ki seems to shimmy up some, like it was trembling. He walks past the dumpster and feels like he went too far, so he pauses. Baby really hopes he's not in the dumpster. He turns on his heel and -- there he is, huddled and shivering where he's sat on the ground, leaning against the dumpster. He makes a face and wonders if Gohan knows where the ground or dumpster have been, but then the Saiyan halfling is peeking up at him is confusion, and he doesn't know how he can tell, but Gohan's pupils seem more blown than usual.

Last time he'd seen his eyes like that, Gohan had been in the middle of a heat. This time, he didn't smell like heat, not exactly; it didn't smell and feel like he was drowning in melting vanilla or caramel or something, or like he was floating in a sea of the scents. Sure, he still smelled sweet like caramels, but it wasn't as potent... Gohan smelled like Gohan... but something else was there. Baby makes his way over and crouches, the tall Tuffle frowning down at Gohan who immediately leaned towards him and pressed his cheek to his knee. Instinctively, and out of habit, Baby flinched. He inhales slowly and counts to three. It was Gohan, who'd done nothing to him but defend him. As of yet, at least. Who knows how long that would last -- right, not helping right now.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" Baby's voice is lower than normal. Anxiety twists in his gut, feeling like he might not like the answer.

"I quit my job..." Gohan slurs, not even lifting up his head -- like he was too tired. Baby frowns, looking puzzled. He quit his job? Gohan loved to teach, like to the point he was annoyingly excited about it. He could drone on for hours about teaching.

Baby watches him, and considers him a moment -- he does smell a bit like alcohol, but not a lot. There's still something else there. Baby's tail flicks, mimicking Gohan's who was slowly swaying at the end. His tail looked sad... "Is that why you smell like alcohol?"

Gohan seems to attempt to shake his head, then pushes himself up, a hand on Baby's knee, "No... I quit because of the alcohol..."

Now Baby was just really confused. What the hell did that mean? Since when did teaching involve alcohol? And he knows Gohan isn't against drinking (he's a pretty funny drunk, but don't tell him he thinks that). But on top of that, Gohan just said he wasn't drinking, so how could 'the alcohol' get him to quit?

"You're a teacher." Baby states, trying to follow along with the younger teacher's logic.

"Yeah... was... I want to be still..." Gohan turns some, and he touches Baby -- his cheek, then his shoulder, drawing curious, worried looks to the Saiyan. Interesting enough, it seemed like Gohan's ki was... steady for now. Like having something to focus on was helping.

"So what does that have to do with alcohol? Since when were you against alcohol?" Baby asks, brow furrowed and lips pursed. Feeling... odd under the light touches of the halfbreed's fingers.

Gohan doesn't seem to hear him at first, focused on where his fingers were as they touched down Baby's chest, making the Tuffle shiver and flush, and attempt to give the Saiyan a stern look. Not that it seemed to work at all.

"Brat -- Gohan. I asked a question." Baby reminds him, tail flicking -- he noticed Gohan's mimic his this time.

"What was the question?" at least he was slurring a little less. Still, the Tuffle sighs, trying to reign in his exasperation.

"Teacher. Alcohol. What do they have to do with each other?"

Gohan just -- shakes his head this time, "I think there was something in my food... no one else was eating." Baby feels his cheek twinge, and like he needs to flex his jaw. It was starting to feel like he would need to go... punish some humans. Discreetly. Funny -- a Tuffle, defending a Saiyan, from Humans. "I woke up and they were surprised -- I think I left my jacket..." dammit, he couldn't be this airheaded, could he?

... Yeah, he could. That damn Son Goku was, too. And it definitely seemed like his even younger boy followed in those footsteps... along with the girls. He wonders how Chichi deals with it.

"... Come on, Gohan." Baby debates trying to get more information out of him -- like why his energy was all over the city all day, why it felt like it was up high at times... why it kept plummeting dangerously low, as well... but at least he kind of knew why his energy was fluctuating like crazy.

Baby stands, trying not to knock the Saiyan over, and leans over to help him up -- except, instead, Gohan flings his arms around the Tuffle while the younger was on his knees, rubbing his face into his belly and pelvis, into his pouch. The Tuffle feels his knees try to buckle and threads a hand through Gohan's hair immediately, as if he were about to yank him away... but then paused. He didn't know Gohan's exact state right now, he just knows that he's acting odd, possibly a little intoxicated, and probably drugged. Risking a head injury right now... he guesses he'll put up with it for now. It's not like he has a soft spot for the idiot or anything.

"Gohan." Baby repeats, and Gohan actually _growls_ softly at him -- so he growls right back. Without even thinking -- this time at least. The Saiyan peeks up at him, and Baby, at first, thought he was seeing fear but it was just... awe and excitement. Which was odd, in and of itself. His brow ridge rises some as he hears Gohan begin to purr some, and glimpses his tail swaying low. Then, he felt it -- Gohan's skin felt like it was on fire. Particularly, his face was hot against his pouch. He didn't like that one bit (Gohan being overheated, the heat actually felt nice against him). But, before he can hoist him up forcefully and take him inside or something, the halfbreed jerks and fidgets, and Baby hears the sound of a belt being undone, and a zipper, followed by a relieved sigh from the Saiyan halfling. Baby's stunned, confused by the bold movement -- normally he's rather... awkward and shy and dorky about anything pertaining to interpersonal affairs... in _private_. Apparently, Gohan took advantage of his stunned silence, because next thing he knew, the Saiyan's burning cheeks were pressing to his bare pouch, and rubbing. It wasn't painfully hot to him, but he knows that's a heat that Saiyans probably shouldn't be (or was it Humans?) Baby lets go of his slightly bleeding lip, not having realized he'd been biting it til just then. He opens his mouth to question Gohan, when he realizes the button up is half way down his shoulders, which could only mean the shirt was unbuttoned or the buttons were ripped off.

With his neck exposed like it was, the Tuffle's eyes were drawn to the surprisingly pale skin. With Gohan's cock out in the air, which Baby assumed he was touching, since his shoulders kept fidgeting and no hands were touching the Tuffle, just a face -- with Gohan's obvious arousal, it was... hard to tell if he was in heat or not. The rather pure scent of the demi Saiyan's pheromones wafting up from his neck was making him lean more towards 'sudden heat'. If he was, was it induced by whatever was given to him? Or was it like that date thingy -- that scum slipped into people's drinks and what not, and the victim became helpless. What did Bulma call it? Vegeta hadn't known, he'd apparently been made aware it existed, but chalked it up to, 'garbage'. Which... that's fair, but still, that's not very useful. Baby stares at Gohan a minute, unsure of what to do quite yet... Maybe it was something else? Like maybe he was just... that horny?

"Can... can I?" there's a soft growl in Gohan's voice -- Baby's not sure what he's asking for exactly, but finds himself nodding before he can stop himself.

"If that's what you want --"

"-- I do..." Gohan partly sounds like he's trying to convince Baby, and the Tuffle has to hand it to him. It certainly sounded like he was sure of himself, even if he didn't exactly sound all there.

There's a tongue licking at his skin, at his pouch, and he jolts, feeling an almost painful pressure at his groin, because it wasn't like he was already getting turned on from the scent and pressure at his pouch and lower abdomen or anything. Damn sweet-scented Saiyan. Stupid Gohan. Uncomfortably, and trying to keep himself calm, Baby shifts again on his feet -- and pressure was relieved from his groin. But it wasn't because the Tuffle had done anything. He peeks down, curious then surprised to see Gohan getting into more of his clothes, freeing his emerging erection, and touching it like it was a treasure he'd been searching for. The halfling tilts his head, seeming awed as he... observes the pulsing, arching cock.

Baby feels self-conscious all of a sudden, and moves to pull away without thinking -- until a soft, wet tongue licks curiously at one of the four heads. He expects the Saiyan to recoil but he doesn't; if anything, Gohan leans in to lick a short stripe up and between the four heads, then around to give one a gentle little suck between his lips. Baby growls softly before he can stop himself, staring down at the demi Saiyan. What... was he doing? "Gohan --"

"I want to." Gohan, of course sounds stubborn, and Baby half wants to rile him up to duke it out instead. Then again, he's not so sure that would work right now... His thoughts are cut short as all four heads of his echidna-like cock are enveloped in a wet, soft heat, guided by velvety slick tongue. The Tuffle reaches down and tangles his fingers in the halfling's hair, causing him to moan when he tugs some. Baby really shouldn't feel surprised that Gohan liked that, honestly...

The Tuffle jerks some against Gohan's face as the demi Saiyan swallows around him. Gohan moans softly, quietly, and bobs his head some, slow at first as he takes in more, bit by bit, slicking more of the unique cock up with his saliva. Dark lashes flutter before equally dark eyes peek up at Baby and the Tuffle inhales sharply, staring back even as Gohan tries to lick around each of the heads. Baby flexes his jaw and snuffs just a little. He wants to touch him, to see every inch of him, to see what kind of expressions he'd make...

Gohan bats his lashes up at him, his eyes big and curious -- the Tuffle can see pupils shrinking slowly, steadily, golden yellow rimming them, nearly glowing in the moonlight, and Gohan's fingers are suddenly tugging slightly at Baby's thighs as he sinks his head down further and swallows eagerly -- he purrs around his cock and Baby... temporarily loses control of himself, fingers curling in the demi Saiyan's hair as he thrusts into Gohan's mouth and throat, listening to the squeaky little moans. The Tuffle barely recognizes that Gohan lowered his hands to his own crotch, rubbing himself through the fabric. He more obviously sees the dancing, fuzzy brown tail twirl flirtatiously, partly poofed out. Baby curses as Gohan surges forward and _deepthroats_ him with absolutely no problem, swallowing hard around him, eager. Lightly, he tugs at Gohan's hair, trying to pull him off, but Gohan whines at him, and growls quietly. That seemed to only make the Tuffle more aroused, but he tugs again, wanting to see more of the Saiyan.

But how to get him to back off some? Gohan liked to show by example, so maybe...

"Brat -- Gohan -- you told me once you're intersex, right? Show me --" surprisingly, that seemed to do the trick as the demi Saiyan pulled right up off of his cock. Baby sighs a little in relief -- only to groan at the look on Gohan's face. Abused, saliva and precum-slick lips were licked then bit. Baby notices a little bit of fluids on that remarkably delicate chin. Even though Baby knows Gohan is anything but delicate, no matter how gentle he was. He watches Gohan fidget impatiently a moment before the Tuffle gasps. He's looking up at the night sky as his legs are pulled out from under him, head aching a bit as it smacks the ground some, and the addled, younger male climbed onto his lap, straddling him and -- oh Gohan wasn't wearing pants. Baby moves his hands to the raven's hips, who raises up on his knees and guides one of Baby's hands between his legs. Their eyes lock on each other's, and Baby swears he can see his pupils getting a little smaller.

The Tuffle doesn't realize he's holding his breath until fingers sink into a dripping wet, plump vagina -- and the smell of melting caramels hits him like a freight train. He groans as Gohan whines and squeezes around the fingers -- and chuckles nervously when Gohan squirms when he finds his clit with the pad of his thumb. This was dangerous... his instincts, provoked like they were... his aching head... they were screaming to claim and breed the Saiyan instead of killing him, but... Gohan was one of the few he didn't want to hurt. He'd tried to kill him, but it hadn't worked. It was like the demi Saiyan trusting him unconditionally and worrying more about Baby than Baby ever cared about himself made the Tuffle unable to do anything terrible to him. Like murder.

"B...Bubashtish --" Gohan pants, trying to thrust his hips down to ride the thick fingers, a hand up and pinching one of his nipples (only then does Baby realize there's a sweet, vanilla smelling substance leaking from his chest, from his nipples, specifically). He realizes Gohan's other hand is up to his mouth, pointer and middle fingers hooked inside, and he can see his tongue flick between the digits.

"What did you say --" Baby breathes, gaze intense on the Saiyan -- had Gohan just really slurred his name like that? Obscene and lewd and -- how was that fair?

"Bu...Bubastis --" there's a sob in the demi Saiyan's tone as Baby withdrew his fingers, heart hammering. The Tuffle's hands move, one to hold his cock steady, the other to Gohan's hip where he presses his thumb to the point of his pelvis, guiding him to his aching erection. Gohan's hands move to reach for Baby's forearms -- not in an attempt to stop him, but to regain his balance, his brow furrowed and raised as he sinks down slowly onto the thick, four-headed cock, guided by Baby's hand. The Tuffle watches Gohan's flexing chest and abdomen, glances up to his... lewd face -- the glazed eyes but shrunken pupils, golden yellow seeming to grow more dominant even in the dark alley, his tongue poking past his lips, mouth open -- back down to his obscenely hard, angrily flushed, dripping cock, bobbing in the air. Gohan's tail wraps around the Tuffle's wrist, and the end of his tail wiggles between Gohan's hip and Baby's palm, rubbing and flicking.

Baby's not sure which way he wants to go -- soft or hard... He wants, very badly, to go soft... but his instincts screamed at him to _breed_ Gohan hard.

Gohan grinds down some and jerks his hips, rubbing and grinding, impatient, "Bubastis -- please, please --" the demi Saiyan begs. Baby swallows thickly and bucks up suddenly against the resistance, eliciting a happy yelp of "yes!" from Gohan. Feeling his pride well up, Baby bucks up again, this time with enough force to bounce Gohan on his lap, shuddering hard as he managed to somehow slip lower onto him, nudging deeper with the bounce. "Yyyyes please --" Gohan bubbles, chin tilting up some, baring his pale throat to Baby some. The Tuffle feels a low growl in his chest before he realizes it's him -- the demi Saiyan doesn't seem intimidated, because the next thing Baby knows, Gohan's crashing their mouths together, teeth at his lips. He really shouldn't be surprised that he wasn't biting hard, rather just nipping.

Baby moves his hands to grope between Gohan's ass cheeks and his thighs, spreading him some as he bucks up into him, slowly. The Tuffle swallows the mewl and moan and licks at the Saiyan's lips. Gohan's tongue darts out to lick his before he's pushing his tongue into the younger's mouth, licking almost playfully at his tongue. Gohan puffs and pants into the kiss, his hands up and cupping Baby's cheeks -- such a simple gesture should not be making his heart race that much more. Such a simple, affectionate kind of gesture, his face being held as they kissed -- Gohan whimpers, moans a little louder into the kiss, distracted as Baby's hips crash into his own faster, soft, wet slaps echoing just a little in the dark alley. Instead of bouncing some in his lap, Gohan's hips are held in place by strong hands, at Baby's mercy.

The Tuffle nudges his chin up to press his tongue a little deeper into Gohan's mouth, listening to his moans and whines as he took charge of the kiss. As he licks against the Saiyan's tongue, he can feel the younger's hands sliding, ending up sliding between him and the filthy alley ground, hugging him.

Now how was that fair?

Gohan rolls his hips a little, pushing against the hands holding him some, tail loose as it flips backwards and semi-dangles onto his own back. The base flicks and bobs -- oils from his tail gland slipping down between Gohan's cheeks and ending up at the flurry of a mess where the Tuffle's cock was nearly hilting inside the halfbreed's cunt each time.

The kiss is broken by Gohan from a particularly hard thrust, seeming to push a wanton, pleased cry from him, and Baby swallows down the scent of the sweet pheromones the younger's putting off, "Yes! Bubastis -- there, more -- please, deep...er --" he pleads, body convulsing slightly, tightening and flexing, lapping at Baby's lips again, hugging his neck in an almost cling. The Tuffle can't help but stare into those unfocused golden yellow eyes, watching the pupils slowly shrink.

"Shhh, Gohan --" Baby nips at the licking tongue and grins a little to himself when Gohan whines and pouts at him -- only to watch his lashes flutter and a rather obscene moan choke from him when the Tuffle slams up into him hard enough to push past the stubborn resistance and hilt completely. It has an immediate effect as Gohan pushes himself up and grinds, like he's desperate, squeezing around the thick cock lodged inside him. His fingers grope and knead at Baby's chest and his tail wraps itself around his wrist again. Gohan's tongue is poking out and Baby can't make out his pupils at all, despite the strange glow of them in the moon and streetlamps. The halfbreed's hips stutter as he scrambles for Baby's hands, tugging them up to his pecs where his nipples are leaking, trying to push the tender flesh against his palms, which only seems to urge more of the fluid from his nipples, and Gohan bounces some, only a little at first as he clings to Baby's wrists, tail still around one of the Tuffle's forearms. It's only then Baby even notices the wet spots on his own top, but he doesn't know why he's surprised when they were pressed chest to chest.

"Sho deep -- c'mon -- touch -- please 'bastis --" Baby's debating if he should really be letting Gohan technically have the control of the situation, considering how erratic he seems...

Maybe just for a bit -- he shudders at a particularly strong spasm around his cock and bucks -- he wants to take his time and touch him, even if they are in a dirty alleyway.

He just wants to take him somewhere safe at this point. Safe, and clean, and --

Gohan slips and his face screws up as he lets out a cry, louder than before -- and Baby nearly shushes him, not particularly wanting to deal with gawkers if they came to see what the noise was. Instead, he rolls them for now, deciding that if he wants to again -- then he'll take his time with the demi Saiyan (even if a big part of his subconscious is screeching at him about him _being_ a Saiyan).

"Bubastis --" Gohan breathes, reaching up to hug his neck again -- Baby melts some, heart twisting some at how affectionate he was, and lets him, leaning in to kiss him again. Gohan moans softly into the kiss, and squeaks some in surprise at the firm, hard thrusts the Tuffle suddenly sets a pace of. One of Baby's hands curls at the back of one of Gohan's thighs, just above the knee as he pushes it up, and he can feel the muscles flexing in his hand. Gohan moans a little louder into the kiss, breath coming in much shorter pants, and Baby swears he can feel, rather than hear, Gohan mumble his name into the kiss.

The Tuffle listens to his partner's breath hitch and quicken as he pounds into him faster, groaning very, very quietly, enjoying the sensations of Gohan's slick, velvety walls squeezing, feeling like they're trying to suck him in -- and the pressure near the heads didn't help to counter that, and Baby finds himself thrusting into him harder than he'd intended. He doesn't let up even as Gohan's arms and free leg scramble to cling to him, blunt nails drawing along his clothed back, and his leg trying to pull him closer. The Tuffle basks in the trembling and the hitched, quick moans, even as he feels more wetness between them and down his thighs.

Gohan's fuzzed out tail shakily tangles with his and only jerks a little bit as the spines in Baby's tail prod and prick the bristled tail. Baby tugs his tail slightly then squeezes around Gohan's without the Tuffle giving it a thought. Tugging his tail allowed for the spines to be down, and with control over his own tail, it was a lot easier to give the demi Saiyan that comfort he sought. The kiss breaks as Gohan jerks his head back some with a small cry as Baby's position slips just slightly, and the Tuffle feels Gohan cumming between them and again, down Baby's thighs some, as the Saiyan trembles. Baby ducks his head, trying to shush him mid-growl as his own thrusts became shorter and more rapid -- relieved when the demi Saiyan buries his face in his neck, even if a small shock runs through him when he feels a tongue at his skin. Which just so happened to be the last shock his own system apparently needed before he was cumming deep inside of Gohan, eliciting short, surprised gasps and whines, and a squeezing, almost milking sensation inside of him.

He hadn't exactly meant to do that, really -- before he can tug away, Gohan clings to him, licking at the same spot almost frantically, and his arms and leg trembling as they clutched and pulled at him. Sure... he could _probably_ get away, but... Baby sighs and lets go of the demi Saiyan's other leg, not really surprised when it hooked at his waist, too. Even his tail, trembling as it was, squeezed some at Baby's, and the Tuffle found himself squeezing his tail back.

"Alright -- Gohan, breathe -- hey --" Baby's voice is low, touching along one of Gohan's sides, uncertain, "-- talk to me, Gohan --" he knows that there are plenty of times when he, himself, isn't exactly cooperative, but Gohan is usually cooperative with him... hopefully this time isn't any different.

"... hi..." comes the demi Saiyan's low, almost whispery voice.

"... do you feel better, now?" the Tuffle grumbles, wondering what the best way to get up like this would be.

"Think so..." there's actually a tiny hiccup, which confuses Baby -- was he not breathing right? Gohan suddenly jolts and lifts his head so fast that it nearly slams into Baby's jaw. Way, way too close. The Son family's heads were... infamously destructive. "I'm sorry -- I'm touching you --" there's panic in the demi Saiyan's voice so Baby grunts and shifts, tugging Gohan into his lap as he sits on his haunches, arms wrapped around him, squeezing til he stopped struggling.

"Oh shut up, you're fine this time..." luckily, everything was fine this time. He supposes it helps that Gohan's very touch doesn't even feel anything like Black's -- no, don't go there, not right now. "... why don't you tell me what you were talking about before?"

Instead of doing as he was asked, Gohan, clutching to Baby again, seems to be looking around, "Is this an alley?"

"...Yeah? We've been here the whole time." there's a little voice screaming at Baby in the back of his head, telling him he should have checked on him earlier. Sure, he wasn't his responsibility, but something had felt _off_. And Gohan was doing nothing to make his suspicions feel better. At all.

"Oh... It's night time..." Gohan's shifting again, this time pressing his face into Baby's neck. The Tuffle's brow ridge furrows and he glances about... yes, obviously it was night time... it was the end of the work shift for nearly everyone, and he'd been in to help today. Special orders and what not.

"What... time did you think it was?" Baby asks carefully, holding him still and up in his lap, steady.

"Morning? There was a... um... a meeting today... meeting? Kind of a party for the professors... To celebrate a successful... a successful..." Gohan trails off, and Baby watches his head turn back and forth, and eyes the confused expression on his face. It was... unusual that he couldn't remember a word. "We celebrated something. Lots of food." Gohan manages eventually. Baby's quiet for a moment, staring over the Saiyan's shoulder, trying to keep himself in check. He wants to convince himself that Gohan just got carried away with food and alcohol, but from what he's already been told... he's sure he knows better. Baby thinks of going and just... disposing of Gohan's coworkers, then chastises himself. That wouldn't work... well... Gohan might be protected for a bit, but it would be suspicious if Gohan was the only one left alive from that group, then how long until they tried to pin it on him? Plus, Gohan would be devastated that innocent people died. The guy had a bleeding heart, dammit.

There's some tugging at his shirt, and Baby peeks, trying to see what Gohan was doing. It almost looked like he was trying to fix Baby's clothing for him.

"We're going home, Gohan." but the demi Saiyan covers his mouth, big eyed -- at least it seemed like his pupils were returning to normal.

"No, no -- the twins are there, right? I can't -- I feel weird like... that is happening -- I can't go near people --" what the hell was he talking about? Baby cocks an eyebrow ridge but Gohan just shakes his head.

"We're going to your home, then." Baby tries, and Gohan shakes his head harder. He sighs, "... you have a house in town, right?" the demi Saiyan looks hesitant and anxious, "We're going there. It was built to stand up to you better, right? That's what you told me."

The demi Saiyan hesitates, quite obviously -- but ends up nodding a little, looking guilty and nervous and... Baby doesn't understand why he seems even more erratic despite feeling more steady than he had all day.

"Come on, stand up, I'll go with you." the Tuffle helps to make Gohan stand, before realizing he wasn't wearing any pants... looking around for them proved fruitless as they were... clearly destroyed. "... well, it's not like anyone's going to look up at the sky and recognize your ass."

The way Gohan's entire head turned red was definitely worth the comment.


	2. It's a Faux Breeding Season... Probably

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the plan _was_ to follow Gohan.

"Are you _sure_ you're fine to fly on your own?" Baby asks, his brow ridge furrowed at the center, eyes locked on the wobbly Demi Saiyan with a frown on his face -- though, the corners of his mouth did tug, what, with watching the scholar fidget and try to keep his button up down enough to cover his ass... nope, now his groin... now back to his ass...

"Y-yeah, of coursh I am --" Baby wonders if Gohan even noticed the slurring in his own speech... Baby's pale tail flicks at the end. Gohan's mimics his. "-- watch!" and Gohan does a jump, and, Baby can give him credit for trying, as the halfbreed went up and floated about 50 feet -- for about six or seven seconds. Baby'd heard the panicked, inhaled yelp a second after he, himself had jumped up into the sky to catch him. Like he thought, his ki was still fluctuating abnormally. He's seen Gohan drunk, and he has to admit to himself (no one else, if they knew... he might have to kill them... or something), that the Demi is an adorable, dramatic drunk... This wasn't that.

"Gotcha --" Baby mumbles, jerking to making sure Gohan's head hit the Tuffle's shoulder, his arms supporting under Gohan's knees and at the middle of his back. He's too concerned with the young man to even acknowledge that his own body wanted to flinch from the contact.

Gohan's eyes are big, his hair even more disheveled, brow furrowed, and his jaw trembling -- clearly he was upset... and unfortunately, Baby wasn't too good at calming him down. (If you asked the Machine Mutant, that is.)

"I didn't... fly?" the Demi sounds confused, upset -- and Baby watches him for a moment, just floating up in the air, up above the city. He knows how critical Gohan can be of himself. Of _himself_ , not others, and Baby can tell by the look on his face that he's probably trying to condemn himself for being a failure. Which he wasn't. He swears Gohan's far too critical of himself... If it had been anyone else that had jumped up and then fell out of the sky, the Demi would've caught them, laughed it off, called it no big deal, probably say it happens to everyone, and if whoever was still upset, try to pamper them with like... beautiful, glorious ice cream.

The problem is, it's not Gohan who caught someone, it's Gohan who had to be caught. And to the Machine Mutant, it looked like the Demi was mortified and crushed.

"I didn't fly..." Gohan repeats, his brow furrowed, clearly looking distressed.

"Your energy's been weird all day, you just need some rest." Baby says immediately. He doesn't start flying off anywhere, though. He's not sure where that house is of Gohan's -- the one in town.

"It was just a fluke --" it's like he didn't even hear the Tuffle, because next thing Baby knows, he scrambles to catch Gohan again once the Demi rolls out of his arms. Gohan's dangling by around his waist, his tail poofed up completely and twirled around the Tuffle's arm, clinging to him.

\-- don't think about Gohan's lack of pants, don't think about Gohan's lack of pants, don't think about the perfect, rounded, handfuls of the Demi's ass, just begging to be squeezed and spread again and --

"It wasn't a fluke --" the Demi sounds like he might cry and Baby panics. He doesn't know how to deal with that! Gohan was like -- mushy and thought with his heart and...

"You just need rest, dammit!" it came out more forceful than he meant it, but it seemed to get Gohan's attention. He curled his head sideways to look over his shoulder towards Baby, big eyed. It takes a moment before he nods slowly, accepting what the Tuffle was saying, but not without a sniffle. Baby sighs and struggles with Gohan a minute, hoisting him back up into his arms like before, into both of his arms. He looks Gohan in the face and his brow furrows, wondering if the scholar styled his hair or something, because it currently looked like a completely different style. This one looked more Goku-like, just shorter, and fluffier, feathered almost... It wasn't like the completely pushed back one, or the light and free pushed back one with the bangs in his face, or even like when his hair started to get a little long -- no wait, it was kind of like that last one. "Now... where's your house, monkey?"

Gohan perks up just a bit, looking a bit surprised -- and looked around, one hand clutched in the front of Baby's shirt. He uses the other to point towards the west, and the Tuffle takes an easy, strolling-like pace in the direction he was pointed to. In his arms, the Demi fidgets with the now free hand, refusing to let go of the front of Baby's shirt, and his tail managing to loosely hook around the Tuffle's waist. Bubastis pays most of his attention to the Saiyan in his arms, watching Gohan try to grab the back and bottom of his own shirt between his legs, trying to tug it as if to cover his ass. He wasn't having much luck, which, yes, made Baby grin -- smirk some, just because Gohan's frustration with something so simple was actually pretty hilarious.

Flying was significantly faster than walking, even at the leisurely pace Baby was moving at... and a lot safer. He's... uncomfortable with the idea of Gohan being walked through town like he is right now... not just because he's half naked, but because it's the time of night when creeps came out. He'd rather not have to kill someone for ogling or being gross. Mostly because he'd rather not upset Gohan right now... it's totally not because he cares about how he feels or anything. Shut up --

Speaking of creeps -- he's having trouble fighting the urge interrogating Gohan for every single detail to _how_ he ended up like this. Obviously some... Humans... needed to be taught a lesson. He's not even sure if they could be classified as Humans, actually -- drugging an innocent like this? For what? (And yes, he's perfectly aware he called a Saiyan innocent... in this case... Gohan was obnoxiously kind, it actually kind of pissed him off.)

"You know..." Baby mutters, starting down towards the massive house that Gohan manages to point out, then just... puts up with the Demi snuggling against him and pressing his eyes against Baby's neck, nuzzling a little. The Tuffle shivers some, "... it'd be a lot easier if I could just... hate you. If you were like... like you know -- then this wouldn't even be my problem --" he thinks, a moment later, that that didn't come out right. Either that, or now wasn't the time for those musings, because the look Gohan just gave him of utter heartbreak was... well, it hurt. "That's not what I meant --"

" _No!_ " Gohan protests, voice wobbling, just like him as he half fell out of Baby's arms before they were lowered to the ground, which caused the Tuffle to panic and snag him again -- by his tail, unfortunately, making the Demi hang slack and whine... and making his shirt fall _up_ Gohan's back -- Bubastis is so stuck ogling the toned, firm body and plush, round ass, that he almost misses what Gohan whines out, "-- it's okay, it's fine -- Saiyans... Saiyans are _evil_ , I'm... I'm ebil..."

Baby swears he nearly bites his tongue off trying not to laugh, as he lowers them both to the ground, then manhandles Gohan back into his arms.

"Please, you suck at being evil even in a video game for more than five minutes. You always end up either restarting or immediately trying to make it up to the characters for being _mean_." Baby retorts -- and it's true. Sometimes, Gohan brings over games (among other things) with all the stuff to use whatever he brought. He's watched him (and sometimes participated in) some. The choices will come up on the screen of what to do -- when he's doing a normal playthrough, there's no hesitation in his choices, and he ends up like... 'Paragon' or whatever it's called. When he's _attempting_ to do an evil playthrough, he typically takes half an hour to click the choice he already knows he has to choose... and then ends up more than making up for it... then it's like 'evil playthrough? what evil playthrough?'

Yeah, Gohan, evil? Funny.

"I do not! I'm... really good at being baaaad..." Gohan's jaw is trembling and his lips are pursed -- like he's trying desperately not to giggle. Not that it lasts long, because Baby looks at him and cocks an eyebrow, and Gohan sputters out into laughter, clutching his sides.

"Sure, because you're sooooo good at being bad." Baby teases, not even bothering to go through the front door. He just goes to the back in search of an open window. He finds a sliding glass door which is the next best thing, and lands, tugging at the handle. It slides open, not even locked, and he has half a mind to scold Gohan for not locking it. But Gohan's still giggling, the poofed out tail wiggling around against the Tuffle.

Baby snorts, his own pale tail eases, physically feeling the thin spines relaxing amongst the fur as he walks into the house. It closes the sliding glass door for him, then sways lazily as he walks across the threshold in the dark.

"Oh it's dark --" he's not sure why Gohan sounds surprised, it _is_ night. Then again... "-- oh! Let's have a party!"

"No, Gohan -- you need rest. You're going to bed." Baby partly stumbles into the kitchen just because he's adjusting Gohan so he's upright, an arm wrapped around him as he reaches for a glass... only to find plates. He shuffles a bit to another cupboard, and finds bowls. Baby pauses, patting at Gohan's back for a minute as the Demi wiggles his legs at his hips and hugs his neck. "Okay, water first."

But Gohan nudges his jaw with his head, then nuzzles his cheek upward against Baby's, and -- oh. Gohan's kissing him, cupping both of his cheeks mere seconds later, and Baby puffs softly into the kiss, trying to show that he's totally irritated with him. His brow ridge furrows some as Baby nudges back into the kiss, and he nips at lips and tongue, settling the Demi's ass on the counter.

"Gohan --" Baby starts, speaking against Gohan's lips, but the stubborn Saiyan hugs his neck and pulls him back into the kiss. The Machine Mutant becomes winded a moment as a poofy, fluffed out tail rubs and wiggles against his pouch and a bit inside. His knees nearly buckle, and long, strong legs pull him closer. His own genitalia might not be external -- however, he swears he can _feel_ some stimulation through Gohan's grinding, even as gentle as it was. The Tuffle finds his face burning quickly. This wasn't what he'd intended to do when he took Gohan home, dammit -- "-- Gohan..."

"Bubashtish --" the Demi murmurs into the kiss, a soft whine in his tone, dark brows furrowed, slight slivers of nearly glowing golden eyes just barely visible amongst Gohan's eyelashes -- and dammit, if he doesn't cave to him basically immediately.

Well... Shit. He'll be damned if his brain didn't just... "briefly"... shortcircuit. He _lets_ Gohan tug him somehow closer, and his knees buckle as the Demi curled his tail inside his pouch, rubbing clearly affectionately. Baby's hands grasped desperately at the counter as well as at one of the younger man's thighs, fingers biting into the pale skin.

"Gohan --" Baby puffs and growls softly, trying to be irritated and failing miserably. He does growl louder when he hears Gohan moan, which only seemed to make the Saiyan hornier... which, unhelpfully, aroused himself more.

Dammit...

"-- please --" the Demi Saiyan begs -- calloused, yet soft (he will forever find that weird) fingers sneak into clothing, tugging, almost shy in their persistence. Which, knowing Gohan, inhibited or not, he was likely torn between literally ripping clothing and being polite about it.

Just -- dammit.

The Tuffle surges into the kiss, rough as he bites at lips and makes Gohan gasp and jerk against him -- between the two of them, they barely get Baby's work slacks down his hips even just the little bit before the older alien is pressing into the Saiyan's still cum-slick breeding hole. Immediately, Gohan's cries heighten and he nearly falls onto his back on the counter. Baby's hands prevent that, however -- preventing the demi's head from slamming into the wall, especially with one of the Machine Mutant's hands upward and tangled into the hair at the back of Gohan's head.

There's a certain, loud pride that reverberates through Baby as Gohan hugs his neck and moans sloppily into the kiss, panting, puffing, squeaking as Baby's hips pound into his, each thrust making Gohan's thighs jerk and twitch. The Saiyan's tail keeps making _him_ jerk just from the curling and wild wiggling of the furry, fluffed out tail inside of his pouch.

"-- 'bashtish --" Gohan moans, whines, out of breath. Baby leans into him more, surging upward roughly into the swollen, needy passage. The Tuffle feels surprised how out of breath he, himself, is already, wondering if there were other 'powers' creeping their needy little heads out. Gohan's head tilts back in Baby's hand, tears wetting his lashes and saliva on his lips and chin, his mouth open as he cries out wantonly with every slam into his most intimate parts. Baby can't help himself, watching Gohan's face, watching his tongue poke past his lips and the muscle curl slightly each time the Tuffle took a moment to grind against his cervix. His eyes drift down that perfect, pale throat, down past his collarbone -- something primal in him nearly erupting from just noticing how Gohan's shirt was soaked at and around his nipples.

Baby surges forth and claims a nipple through the button up, sucking firmly and eagerly between his teeth, hands holding onto Gohan even as the young man accidentally hits his head against the wall above Baby's hand -- the Tuffle wants to make sure Gohan's fine but the Demi Saiyan screams out and squeezes tight around his cock, cumming hard between them and from under his shirt, hips bucking wildly.

"Bu... bash... Bubash --" Gohan stammers and shrieks -- and Baby worries briefly that Gohan'd passed out when he'd taken advantage of the moment and pushed as deep as possible inside of the demi, feeling the multiple little heads wiggling and rubbing, catching at the crook of the swollen, stretched womb opening. Baby pauses a moment -- watching Gohan lick at the air as the younger's muscles flex. He watches that strong, yet boyish jaw tremble -- continues to watch as Gohan rights his head some, Baby's hand moving with it, fingers tangled into thick, unruly locks. Bright, golden, nearly pupil-less eyes peer through long, dark lashes to meet his own, the pale face flushed, and the Tuffle feels a feral kind of hunger surge over his dwindling control, "B-Bu... Bubastis --" the demi Saiyan whines, hugs him with his thighs, bucking eagerly against him, squeezing around him, and a loud growl surprises Baby. Gohan moans loudly in response, and it's only then that Baby realizes that the growl had come from _him_.

"Gohan." Baby snuffs, leaning in to sniff at the Demi Saiyan's neck, feeling himself salivate -- the hand not at the back of Gohan's head grips at the counter, accidentally cracking and crumbling the strong, Earthen stone between his fingers, his pelvis slamming ruthlessly into the younger's, between pale, long legs, each thrust making the demi Saiyan's hips roll. Gohan's voice rings out in shorts calls and desperate cries next to Baby's ear, arms clinging around the strong neck. "Gohan --" the Tuffle snarls as he draws his teeth over the delicate skin of the Saiyan's neck.

"M-more more -- h-harder --" Gohan's voice is hitched as he cries out wantonly -- the Tuffle can feel the last bits of his control cracking away, just like the remains of the counter within his hand. He pants hard against Gohan's neck, trying hard not to lose himself, "Bubastis!!" the Demi Saiyan lets out needy shrieks as Baby's hand loses purchase on the counter, causing him to fall hard against him, just as the Tuffle bites into Gohan's neck -- again, deep. Gohan screams against his neck, partially muffled -- before he bites into him in return, tongue pressing against the fabric, blood, and bits of skin barely revealed from the tears in Baby's top around his teeth. Baby's unsure if the heavily wet feeling is from blood, or from saliva.

Baby pounds into him relentlessly, taking full advantage with his teeth sunken still into the strong neck. He feels Gohan's feet pull near the small of his back, which shifts his angle just a bit -- but apparently enough to make the Demi Saiyan slam his head back with a howl, and Baby felt, fully felt, the younger convulse against, around, and under him -- milking the Tuffle's cock desperately, and Baby can't hold himself back at all, pressing into him as tight as he possibly could, and moving his head to leave multiple bite marks up Gohan's throat, pausing to carefully bite in around the younger's adam apple. It elicits whimpers from the frozen, trembling demi.

Baby wonders if he's afraid.

That is, until Gohan's trying -- carefully, to pull him closer, head tilted back as he _allows_ the Tuffle the power to decide to rip his throat out or not --

Of course... for some stupid, idiotic reason, Baby just -- can't. Not to him.

There is a small streak of anger towards Gohan, though -- anger, distress, perhaps... that he trusts him apparently far more blindly than Baby thought.

The realization causes an intense ache in him, one that Baby can't seem to reason out. At least, not now.

"Bubashtish --" Gohan slurs, voice both a low rumble and a soft whimper -- Baby snuffs against his neck, pulling his teeth free as he laps at the pale, bloodied, bruised skin. He closes his eyes, focusing on how the Saiyan feels against him, under him. He's trembling, but even without looking at Gohan's face, Baby can tell it isn't a fearful trembling. Even without. Panting, Baby lowers his head to press his forehead against Gohan's collarbone, cracking open his eyes some, peeking down between them at Gohan's ruined shirt, tented over his semi-erect cock. "Bubastis --" Gohan manages to actually say - breathe - his name properly this time -- even if Baby thought it was completely unfair that he was calling him by his name-name. "'Bastis --" Gohan grunts, his hips jerk. Gohan whimpers and Baby growls in warning. But he finally moves his head to look at Gohan's flushed face, bitten lips... those were obvious even in the dim light of the kitchen.

He doesn't know why he's half expecting Gohan to be upset with him, but instead, the younger of the two carefully, albeit shakily, moves his arms, sliding them over Baby's shoulders, just to cup the Tuffle's cheeks. He can't help the look of shock on his own face as he looks up at the Demi Saiyan with big eyes.

Baby wonders if this is the part where Gohan will flip out and try to push him away -- but that feeling doesn't last long, as Gohan smiles at him sweetly, his eyes still bright and golden, even in the dark.

"Shorry..." Gohan grunts, licks his lips, and tries again, "Sorry -- fer touchin' ya' so much --" Baby feels stunned, as he stares into Gohan's eyes, "I know you don't like it too much --"

He needs Gohan to just -- stop -- stop talking, right now.

Not because he's upset or anything, but because he's afraid if Gohan finishes what he's trying to say, with what Baby is worried he'll say, that it won't be just tonight that the Tuffle will caution to the wind -- and he doesn't think Gohan's really thought about the possible consequences of them... coupling like this, and so intensely at that.

"-- and... and thanks for -- t-takin' care of me and stuff --" the sudden, fretting tone in Gohan's voice, and the way his gaze flicks away like that, like he felt shy, was just -- so unfair. So freakin' unfair. There's a coiling, tightening feeling at the pit of Baby's belly, and he's unsure if it's because of the gentle wiggling and flicking of Gohan's tail, or because... because of that _other stupid emotional feeling_...

"Don't... say stupid things --" Baby's voice cracks some, and he closes his eyes, turning his head away slightly. It's merely a moment later when he peeks out of the corners of his eyes between his lashes at Gohan -- that his worries settle. He wants to punch himself, dammit. Saiyans were the _enemy_ , even if he did, lately, find it harder and harder to see them that way, no matter what that stupid, tiny voice tried to poison his mind with.

"Aww, Bubastis --" it's that stupid, adorable, shy smile on Gohan's face again -- that one he tended to get when he was trying to brave feeling embarrassed. Baby feels his own face burn, hearing his name spoken so clearly, so... sweetly... "-- I always say stupid things to ya', remember?"

Baby huffs, turning his head to look at him again -- his cock jolting some inside of that comfortably molten passage, tucked inside Gohan's aching, pulsing breeder -- and the Tuffle eyes Gohan's full body reaction to such a simple little thing, watching him shiver hard, arch some, his head tilt back, all as he squeezes _tight_ around his heavy cock.

"Nnnngh -- B-bastis --" the Demi Saiyan breathes, one hand slipping from Baby's cheek to instead paw at his upper back, trembling thighs pressed into the Tuffle's waist.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a Happy 28th to meee~~ *Jazz hands.* On the 10 of August, I mean, lmao, wow I'm late to my own birthday.


	3. Well It's Real Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby wishes he could get mad about his (apparently mutual) attachment to a certain Saiyan, but staying mad at Gohan was just... not happening, apparently.
> 
> However -- that anger was still there, and he needed to do something with it.

Maybe if he moved fast enough, he could make it to a bedroom -- hopefully the right room, wherever that might be. But the breathy whine hitching in Gohan's throat as Baby attempts to lift him and _move_ elsewhere makes it click in the Tuffle's head that he really should know better that he's not going to get far. As a matter of fact, all he really manages to do is pull Gohan off the counter, which settles the younger's weight downward... or rather, caused Gohan's aching, swollen breeder to slide and bounce slightly along Baby's four-headed shaft, all four heads tucked inside of the Demi Saiyan's stuffed womb.

Baby manages to move an arm around Gohan's middle, even though he ended up groping and squeezing a rounded, plush, ass cheek. Gohan's hips jerked and rolled --

Needless to say, Baby only managed to make it to the hall before he was pressing Gohan into the rug, pushing down one of the Saiyan's legs to straddle it.

"Oh, there!!" Gohan's hitched voice cried out, bright eyes wide as he looked directly where their sexes pressed flush together, ground together for a few seconds, causing the Demi Saiyan to squirm and jerk, hands flailing about to try and find something to clutch at as Baby leaned upward to look down at his -- prey. And then Baby tugs his hips back, til the four heads tug at Gohan's cervix, and this time the Saiyan's head does thump backwards. Onto the ground. But he doesn't seem to notice that much. "Please -- pleash -- Bubastis --" still Gohan's hands move, trying to find _something_ to grip. They went up, they went out, they even went to try and grab at Baby again and he had to fight the urge to lean down to just fully embrace him. He couldn't reach the wall above his head, he couldn't reach the wall out to the sides, nor any furniture.

Baby's hips jerk, hard, suddenly -- and he listens to Gohan's yelping moan, watches him arch slightly and jerk, watches his arms flail before flinging in opposite directions over his face, feeling Gohan's free foot more or less "grab" at his shoulder, as it pressed there and the toes curled. Feeling pleased with himself, even over something so small, one of the Tuffle's hands curls around the free thigh, holding it -- and the other hand moves to press up Gohan's shirt, smearing breast milk and cum against the warm, somewhat swollen belly.

Gohan does a full body shiver, and instantly reaches down to try and grab at the hand under his shirt, a look of embarrassment on his face --

\-- but Baby's watching his face as he suddenly thrusts firmly into him again, feeling his cock press and move deep inside of the younger. Yet again, he watches Gohan's arms and hands flail aimlessly a moment before nearly punching himself in the face in the quick effort of hiding his face to moan loudly into his arms.

A thrill runs up Baby's spine and a lick of pride swells up in his chest, watching the Demi Saiyan struggle to not fall apart into a complete mess under him.

Baby's previously stubborn worry about getting to a room seems completely forgotten as instincts and even his own will encourage him to make the Saiyan come undone. An urge he was all too willing to indulge in, palm and fingers cradling the tender belly. He found it odd that even though he's made a little bit of distance between his face and Gohan's neck, that it was still difficult to try and focus on... well... anything other than their current activities. Even stranger than that was that despite the slight distance, the Demi Saiyan's scent was still as potent. Typically, even for someone in heat, there was a big difference between having his nose buried in a neck versus being within touching distance. But for Gohan? It was like he was bathing in his scent.

Nearly glowing golden eyes peek at him from between one sleeved forearm and a bare forearm -- the Tuffle rolls his hips instead of roughly thrusting into him this time. Gohan's eyes widen and he squirms, legs jerking back and forth some as he actually hugs his own head, babbling incoherently through an onslaught of soft, breathy moans. Baby doesn't stop, hips rolling, feeling his cock press and glide against his palm some, his other hand holding the free thigh, even as the leg squirmed in his hold.

"B... b... Bu...bassss... tiiiiis --" Gohan gasps and mewls, tongue poking out past his lips despite most of his face being hidden. Not that Gohan trying to hide his face quieted him at all -- which was preferred, hearing him like this. There's a small squeal, followed by several short gasps as he rolls his hips slightly to the left, proud of himself for finding a particularly sensitive spot. Baby rolled his hips -- exaggerated this time, and purposely, slowly, ground to the left, til he was hilted again. He watches Gohan arch sharply, feels all his muscles squeeze, and is victim to the limbs desperately trying to pull him closer; listens to mewl cut off into a soundless moan, lips forming a wobbly 'o'.

"That's right, Gohan --" Baby half murmurs, encouraging the younger man underneath him, "-- what is it? Tell me what you want..." the Tuffle encourages, a soft little growl in his chest. Gohan visibly shudders as he lets out a hitched little moan. Baby finds that interesting, wondering if it was a direct response to the noise he'd made at him. Baby growls again, a little louder, and Gohan whines, his hips jerking awkwardly against the Tuffle's -- he's surprised, however, when Gohan grabs at him, clinging to him, even with the younger attempting to hide his face at Baby's neck.

He's not sure what it is at first -- or rather, purposely ignores the all too likely possibility -- that 'causes him to try and cover Gohan with his own body, most of his weight directed into his knees and one of his arms. His other hand moves back from along Gohan's tender belly and down his side, then more at his back, before holding firmly at the exposed pale hip, fingertips pressing into the Saiyan's skin as he listens to the breathless little pleas bubbling up from his partner.

"B-bastis -- please --" Gohan's soft, soothing voice sounds as much of a mess as he looks, Baby thinks as he bites at Gohan's ear, then at his neck, making the younger jerk, and squirm, and tilt his head. Baby works with this, making his way to Gohan's lips and kissing him roughly -- shocked when the younger lets out loud, breathless moans into his mouth, and hugs his neck all over again.

The nagging voice in the back of his head gets louder, wanting to know exactly what was given to the Demi Saiyan -- and how much. This couldn't be good for him -- for Gohan, that is -- it was like he was forced into a heat... Baby's stomach does a flip of panic as he fails to recall if Gohan had even ever been _in_ heat before. Well, he... may have, kind of, he supposes... Gohan _had_ told him that he sometimes gets a little... "weird". And whenever he had gotten that specific kind of "weird"... the damn bonehead had gone and apologized, and fled -- every damn time. But acting like this? This was beyond "Horny Gohan".

Blunt nails grasp desperately at his back, scratching it -- clinging to it. His... programming -- it wanted him to be angry, that how dare a Saiyan leave even those tiny little marks on him -- but something else, something in his stupid chest, surging forward, that made that part of his brain shut up real fast about the scratches... 'Mine' thrummed through his head, somehow quieting most of his instincts, except a strange, primal hunger. It had been there the moment he'd landed eyes on Gohan earlier.

He doesn't even question _finding_ those responsible -- Gohan didn't need to know about that, of course.

"Bash... bashtish --" Gohan slurs into the kiss, and it's only then Baby realizes that he's been guiding the kiss the entire time, despite Gohan being the initiator. He doesn't mind this, of course, he's just surprised. He's further surprised by how tightly Gohan clings to him, that even when Baby shifts, Gohan just moves with him.

That's what it is -- the amount of blind trust Gohan normally puts in him... and now this? Trusting him when he can't even seem to think for himself...

"Shhh, I have you, Gohan --" Baby growls softly, breaking the kiss to nip down to Gohan's throat -- and he was right; Gohan exposes the delicate spot of his throat, and Baby bites in carefully, hand cradling the Demi Saiyan's hip as he pounds into the sweet and all too willing slick heat. He listens to Gohan's mounting cries, hitched and breathless, feels him squeeze and tremble against and under him -- hears skin slip against the wall as Gohan's knee bumps into it. He nearly chokes on both their tongues as he feels the poofed out, trembling tail of the younger man wrap around his wrist and forearm. Baby's own prickled tail flicks behind him, and carefully, he wraps it around the leg between his own, around the knee, and jerks it to his left slightly, listening to the Saiyan squeal, and feeling him jerk and convulse under him. Baby gasps into the kiss, nearly falling on Gohan as the squirming young man rut against him and clung to him, wringing another climax out of both of them, it seemed.

Talk about powerful kegel muscles...

"Bu...bastis -- it's -- d-deep --" came the breathy, happy moans from Gohan -- Baby growls some against Gohan's throat between his teeth. Surprisingly, the younger alien just moans louder. Baby worries a bit if his Saiyan is a glutton for punishment (til he gets distracted fighting with himself that Gohan is definitely not _his_ Saiyan... again. Despite what his own instincts claimed earlier.)

Snuffing some and inhaling the sweet, salted scent of those stupid little sweets... those really good, stupid little sweets -- caramels, Baby thinks, lapping at the blood at Gohan's throat... he debates. He knows Gohan needs to rest -- if he settles down soon enough, perhaps he can go... take care of some important business, and be back before the young man wakes up again. But what if he doesn't settle down? Each time Baby himself had been upset, Gohan's immediate reaction had been an attempt to offer physical affection...

Is that what Gohan needs? Dammit... he's not good at this... this _stuff_.

There's a hand on his cheek, guiding his face up til he's looking back at Gohan -- at least, he thinks he's looking back at him, Gohan's eyes are closed, not even a tiny little glimmer of gold or yellow in sight. There's a tired grin on Gohan's face, and Baby can feel him trembling, or rather, tremoring and shaking, like he's doing everything in his power to prove that he's totally fine. Baby huffs and nips Gohan's chin.

"... I didn't get you water." Baby grumps, and Gohan laughs some, which seems to make the trembling stand out more. The Tuffle cocks an eyebrow as Gohan slides his arms around him again, head leaned back on the ground, but tilted some to... he guesses to look at him. "You're going to bed, I don't care what you say."

"Okay --" Gohan simply says, and Baby eyes him suspiciously, "-- can I... can I hug you a little longer? Then I'll go to bed?" Baby can give him credit for trying -- Gohan's not slurring nearly as bad, but he is talking rather low. Baby sighs, trying to act like it was such a huge hassle to let the Saiyan hug onto him. What? Did he think he was just going to leave him on the floor? As if.

Baby pulls back some, slowly -- and Gohan jerks some in surprise, roughly slapping a hand over his own mouth to try and stifle little moans as the Tuffle pulled out of him carefully. Momentarily, Baby forgets his tail is holding Gohan's leg, til he feels some warmth against his tail suddenly. Tilting his head, he peeks back and blanches some; he'd accidentally punctured Gohan's skin with the quills in his tail, and that warmth was blood. Oddly enough, however, the Demi Saiyan didn't even seem to notice. Or if he did, he made no indication of noticing. He shifts some to one side, gaze flicking back to look at Gohan, ready to explain the small mishap, but the younger man's just clutching to him and panting.

He's fine. Gohan's just fine, he just needs some rest. He's just tired -- get ahold of yourself! Grumbling to himself, Baby manages to get his arms around Gohan and rises up suddenly, one arm under his upper back, and the other over the trembling legs.

"You're kidding yourself if you think I'm just going to make you walk back on your own." Baby grumbles, pride prickling out -- he feels his betrayer of a heart skip a beat when Gohan laughs against his neck, "I'll get you water in a bit, but I am getting you in bed."

"That's what he said." Gohan obviously tries not to laugh that time and Baby _still_ doesn't understand that joke, but the loopy Saiyan seems to have found it hilarious at least...

"That is literally what I said --" Baby states, brow furrowed -- and Gohan laughs more. The Tuffle huffs, indignant -- or at least, trying to be indignant, as he carries Gohan down the hall. He feels utterly lost at the first corner... This house was huge. "-- I have no idea what room is yours, so..." he kicks open a door and the poor thing swings open with a creaking whine. Gohan would normally pout at him and be all 'hey!' but he was certainly in no condition to act completely himself. 

"Hey..!"

Oh, he spoke too soon.

"You could've just pressed the panel, you know --" and there's that infamous pout of Gohan's, the one you could hear in his voice, and more often times than not, caused people to act dumb as a bag of rocks.

 _That_ metaphor Baby got. Mostly because finding new ways to call people like Vegeta 'stupid', was fun.

"Well sure, but I could've also broken the door and I didn't." the Tuffle points out and Gohan snorts a laugh against his neck -- good, pout averted. Keeping the arm around Gohan's legs, Baby leans over and tugs the blankets back, knowing full well if Gohan was too lucid, he was going to fuss about being a mess instead of sleeping. Here's to hoping. He sits part way down the bed, before laying back, Gohan tucked into his side as he grabbed at the blankets with his tail, tugging them up. Gohan lifts his head, trying to open his eyes to look at Baby, but all he really managed to do was raise his eyebrows with his eyes closed. The Tuffle snorts in amusement and settles a hand on the Saiyan's head, petting him some as he closes his own eyes, "Don't even say it, you're lucky, that's all. Now go to sleep." Gohan seemed stunned for a few moments more, before finally deciding to settle against and on him.

Baby wonders if Gohan is aware of how much work it's taken on both their parts for them to get this far -- far enough to just lay there and touch each other without him trying to kill the young man, or having a meltdown. Again.

"You know you're allowed to stay anywhere I live whenever you want... right?" Gohan mumbles into the Tuffle's neck -- and Baby freezes a moment, feeling puzzled... then closing his eyes, having no intention of falling asleep.

Technically, he did know, in a way, considering whenever he was incapacitated, Gohan always tucked him into his own bed, "Blah blah, can't hear you, my eyes are closed and I'm going to sleep." Gohan snickers and snorts against his neck, and Baby can't keep the smirk off his face.

It's quiet for a few minutes without movement or speech, but Baby doesn't feel like Gohan's fallen asleep quite yet... even as he continues to pet his head and simply let him rest right there against his side. There is an odd scent -- mixed in with Gohan's, Baby thinks. It'd been there before, but it normally wasn't there. It almost seemed to interrupt Gohan's scent, but at the same time... seemed to not interfere at all. Almost like it was using Gohan's scent to hide. Baby inhales deep, trying to process what the oddness was... 

"Sorry, Bubastis..." Gohan's muffled voice suddenly chimed, soft and apologetic, and Baby tensed briefly, before turning his head some, frowning.

"I carried you, what are you apologizing for." Baby scoffs, huffing a little. He has a good idea what Gohan is apologizing for, but he's not even going to entertain the idea that the situation was actually Gohan's fault. What was he supposed to blame on him? How dare you for not being highly suspicious of every living being and not preventing yourself from being taking advantage of? Yeah right. Gohan didn't even have the ability to apologize for touching him, dammit, considering, like he said, _he_ is the one that carried Gohan.

"Not... not that..." Gohan's voice is softer, quieter -- and the Tuffle can _hear_ the anxiety and the shame... and he legitimately has to work to keep himself calm, because the sudden urge to wring one of the names from the Demi Saiyan so he can enact a personal revenge one at a time was a bit... overwhelming.

"Then I guess you have absolutely nothing to apologize for." Baby says stubbornly, "Period. Go to sleep, Gohan." he feels Gohan tense and shift against him a little -- he knows the Saiyan is not completely sated. He can smell it, he can feel it... in his own gut. It was odd. But. He does know, most importantly, that his... his friend needs to rest.

It's quiet again for a bit, and Baby's playing various scenarios in his head -- what ifs and ideas of self indulgence... drama in how he... disables whoever did this. Gohan had said there was a party of some kind, and the board -- which probably meant the school board... something the young man was always eager to prove himself to. He squeezes Gohan against him slightly, knowing there was no absolute way to protect him permanently... there never would be. But... something could be done to help him now. Besides the uh... other thing they'd done several times.

Baby notices as he relaxes again that Gohan is breathing evenly, his heart rate seems even... and he's completely lax against him, not even really budging when he'd been squeezed some. Shifting onto his side, Baby tangles his fingers in the Saiyan's dark, soft locks, tilting his head some and exposing the younger's throat again. Staring at it a moment, he thinks, eyes following along the dip of the strong chords towards his collarbone... however, even in the dim light this time, he noticed tiny, darker speckles along the pale skin, even amongst the bite marks... freckles? Before he can stop himself, he ducks his head to place a firm kiss where strong chords meet collarbone, feeling the even, strong thumping of Gohan's heartbeat, against his lips.

He lifts his head back up and looks down at the sleeping Demi Saiyan, his tail flicking some outside of the bedding.

"-- things will be better when you wake up, Gohan." Baby rumbles, carefully easing Gohan further into the bed -- tucking him in, tucking pillows under and around him. He stands over him a moment, fingers brushing dark hair from the peaceful expression of the Saiyan. Baby's tail flicks, and he breathes in deep, letting the breath out steadily as he moves towards the window, not liking the creaky door. He slides open the window and peeks back at Gohan, watching him sleep a moment longer, then slips out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Dragon Ball series, Akira Toriyama does. I do, however, like to be a lil shit and write things.
> 
> Saiyans are Intersex is a view AlphaLightBearer also has. Go read their work! There are differences between their and my views, but also similarities. I should probably post a drabble to explain it.


End file.
